The Boy with the Blood Crimson Eyes
by paranormalpancakes3
Summary: HeyEveryone, This is a BlossomXBrick FanFic for you! Not very good with summaries so just read the story, I promise it will be amazing! Mysterious, luring, and more! So please REview, Follow, and Favorite! Paranormalpancakes
1. Chapter 1:Who Is he?

**Hey Everyone,**

_**This is a new story about the Reds! There will be a lot of fluffiness, Starts of a a dream. Please tell me what you think! So please REview, Follow, and Favorite.**_

_**~Paranormalpancakes**_

* * *

_**I could feel someone breathing down my neck. I was dashing down a narrow sea of shadows, having sharp jagged objects slice into my skin. Having a cold thick substance drip down some of my body, making me shiver at its appearance. Blood. Feeling the glass scraping against my bare feet cutting little gashes in my cold porcelain skin, making me wince and flitch. I could hear the mysterious person scrape against the glass as well making me kick my super-human speed into my sprint. I attempted to turn my night vision on to make my way through the jungled mess crowding around me, I couldn't access my powers which got me worried. Who is chasing me? Why am I here? What did I do? All these questions flooded around my head giving myself a horrible headache.**_

_**WHAM!**_

_** Sharp pains filled my body, I could feel hot tears fall against my check. I hit something ruff, hard, and coarse. A brick wall. My eyesight was dark and blurry, I could see a faint figure heading straight in my direction. My brain was raveled in dizziness, I could see the darkness engulf me. Before I could slip away into a sheet of black, film muscular hands grabbed me by the shoulders lifting me up a foot or two from where I lay. A hand laid off my shoulder making its way towards my chin and lifting it up with one finger. "Aw, Red." A Masculine voice whispered, "Did you actually think you could hide from me?" He questioned. I could feel his blood red crimson eyes stare into me. Who is he? Where do I know him from? I could feel myself run through those questions a thousand times before I slipped into the silent cold dark sheet of black.**_

**Blossoms P.O.V**

I gasped and sat up straight in my bed being surrounded in sweat and taking deep breathes. "It was just a dream" I whispered to myself. I slightly glanced at my alarm clock. "_7:14am,_ Just in time," I scowled. I turned off my alarm clock and made my way to the bathroom to start our first day of school in Citysville. My sisters and I moved to Citysville because of the Professors death. It was just to hard to deal with the pain the Professors death caused, so we wanted to start clean, have a new life, start in a new place, ect. My sisters and I are all seniors which is good so we don't have to be picked on a lot. It was about halfway through the school year when we moved, so we were gonna be the new girls that show up in the middle of the school year and get all the attention and shit. Today was the day when we start new.

I glanced at myself on the mirror. I had my strawberry blonde wispy hair done in short layers with my bangs swept to the side. My hair also went about a bit more than halfway down my back. I quickly got into my bathroom routine which consist of, brushing my teeth and hair, flat ironing my hair, and putting on my make up (Which consists of...foundation, mascara, black eyeliner, baby pink eyeshadow, and a pink tinted glossy lipgloss). As I finished up with my bathroom routine I made my way through all the boxes of items to my closet. I picked out my favorite outfit which is made up of, a pink crop top that says "PINK" I huge bold black letters, skinny jeans that were a washed out light blue that had tears and rips in the knees and thighs, and black lace-up platform heel booties about 5'. I glanced at myself in the mirror and smiled. To match my outfit I have 32D sized breasts and a hourglass figure. I looked at the clock and noticed It was _7:32am._ I ran out into the hallway screaming bloody murder, "BUBBLES! BUTTERCUP! Time to get up!" I could hear moans and groans from both rooms. I smiled wickedly and ran back into my room to grab my books and studies. With that I silently floated down the stairs to grab some breakfast.

"Good Morning Bloss," Bubbles chirped. In reply I just smiled sweetly. She was wearing a baby blue plaid mini shirt, a white blouse, and black heel booties that were about 4'. "Is buttercup coming down?" She questioned while grabbing a cliff bar. I slightly shrugged and kept eating.

"I'm here, no need to go looking for me," Buttercup scowled. Bubbles and I gave our "Good mornings" and went back to eating our light breakfast. I took out my phone and peered at the time.

"It's _8:24am, _It's time to go," I spoke out. Bubbles just screeched lowly, Buttercup just mumbled, and I just had a fake smile on my face. We all walked to our three compartment garage, we grabbed our keys and got into our cars. Buttercup had a neon green ferrari, Bubbles had a baby blue gallardo, and I had a black camaro with 2 baby pink stripes going across the top. We finally arrive at our school, Coast Redwood High.

**At School...**

**Normal P.O.V**

When the girls got to school, they went straight to the office to get their schedules and locker combos. They were told to stay in the office for a proper introduction. Blossom quickly glanced over the schedules. "Hey, we have the same homeroom," Blossom simply stated. They all nodded in agreement.

"We also have lunch together too," Bubbles sang. The girls all nodded again until they heard the bell rang.

"Okay girls, lets get to your homeroom class," the principal, Mrs. Brink, said. She walked the girls off to our homeroom basically talking to herself. They all got to their homeroom in a few minutes, their teacher being .

**Blossoms P.O.V**

I swear this lady couldn't shut the hell up. She was talking about all this shit I didn't care for like remember your locker combo or dress code. We finally go to the class... . The lady walked in to the class leaving us into the hall to wait. "Okay class, today we have three new students," She pestered, "Ladies will you please come in and introduce yourselves?" We walked in one by one me first. I walked in silently, letting my sisters walk in after me. I was about to state my name when the door opened with a nice SLAM! Three boys walked all wearing distinct colors, red, green, and blue. I didn't get to catch any details.

"Mr. Jojo's!" screeched, "This is not a class that you can just stumble into," She lectured. I simply rolled my eyes and put a straight face. The boys didn't really care at all until they caught a glimpse of my sisters and I. I let my eyes wonder around the classroom until I found a set of eyes that gave me a heart attack. The blood red crimson eyes in my dream. My face couldn't have been anymore surprised then it already was.

"Well, as I was saying," the principal stated, "These are the Utonium sisters and they will be attending here." She looked at me and that was my Q to say me name.

"Eh, I'm Blossom," I scowled trying not to make eye contact with the boy with the red eyes. I could see a smirk appear on his face. My sisters introduced themselves as well. I could see no one really gave a shit.

"Take a seat girls," Mrs Kister offered. I gave my sisters a stupid look. Buttercup took the seat in the far left column in the corner seat, Bubbles took the seat in the far right column in the middle section, and i had no choice but to take the seat in front of the the boy with crimson red eyes. I gave my sisters a cold glare and faced my horrible first day.

* * *

**Hey Everyone,**

** So did you like it? I really hope you did, I'm a big fan of the reds. I'm hoping I can get the time to update all of the FanFics soon! So please REview, Follow, and Favorite!**

**~Paranormalpancakes**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise?

**Hey Everyone,**

** I really hoped you like my Blossom and Brick FanFic so far. So please, Review, Follow,and Favorite.**

**~Paranormalpancakes**

* * *

**Blossoms P.O.V**

I could feel his crimson red eyes piercing into my back as I just sat there wrapping my brain around that fact that me person in my dream is right behind me. was rambling about something no one cared for, so I did the unthinkable. I swiftly turned around in my seat, when was turned around, and I glared into his eyes asking for answers. "Do I know you?" I scowled. He simply smirked.

"I dunno babe, do you?" He wickedly smiled. I could help but wipe my cold glare into a putrid scowl.

"Don't call me babe, first of all, second, if I already knew you then would I ask if I knew you?" I questioned trying to be witty. He simply smiled and I couldn't help but grimace at him. Eyes wondering towards my sisters, I could see the Bubbles and the blue clad boy were giggling and smiling at each other, and for Buttercup she was yelling at the green clad boy next to her about something. I rolled my eyes and turned to face the board.

**Bricks P.O.V**

"Don't call me babe, first of all, second, if I already knew you then would I ask if I knew you?" She questioned. I couldn't help but smirk at her. She was just like I had left her, sassy, witty, and smart. She grimaced at me and turned around. Its been 13 years since I had seen her, she was grown. Her pink luscious eyes could not be mistaken for anyone else's. What is she doing here? I couldn't wrap my brain around the concept. I was about to talk to her again until the scream of the bell came.

**RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG...**

I quickly rejoined my brothers to talk about our new toys.

**Blossom P.O.V**

I couldn't have flew out of there faster. I quickly rejoined with my sisters to talk about homeroom. "Hey girls, making new friends are we?" I said in a sarcastic voice. Buttercup huffed.

"By friends you mean the annoying people we sit next too," Buttercup scowled.

"I like the people I sit next especially the boy in the blue, i never got his name," Bubbles went on. I rolled my eyes and put a glare on. I was about to talk about the boy with the red eyes until someone grabbed me by my waist.

"Hey babe," A masculine voice peered. I could see the faces of my sisters, surprised. I whipped around and ran into a hard bold chest. I looked at the person and gave him a could death glare.

"Don't call me babe," I scowled. He just smirked wickedly. I turned around to get back to my sisters to find that the two boys from class were talking to them as well. "Who are you? Whats your name?" I questioned. I need to know him, he was in my dreams. His wicked smirk turned into a frown.

"Oh Red, you don't remember me?" I looked at his features strawberry blonde hair that went about to the bottom of his ears and was flipped **(Authors Note: I never like Bricks hair in the original RRB, I like the PPZ version way better. I added a bit of my own touches with his hair)**, a red flat bill, red polo, dark blue jeans, red Vans, and his unforgettable crimson blood red eyes. He was obsessed with red. I wrapped my brain around Townsville. When we were five years old when we kissed three boys called the Rowdyruff Boys, we technically killed them with our kiss. After that the villains of Townsville started disappearing year by year until Townsville was peaceful. I looked at his again, I practically had a mini heart attack. My eyes were wide, my skin was drained of color,and my facial expression tuned cold.

"Brick?" I whispered. His wicked smirk turned evil. My eyes went way wide. I remembered in my dream I hit a brick wall, I mentally slapped myself. He stepped forward making me very uncomfortable. "Brick, stay away!" I screamed. He kept coming and I kept backing up. I quickly peered at my sisters, I got their attention and lipped a few words to tell them who they were talking to. Their faces got pale as they found out who they were. I looked back at Brick who was still walking towards me. "Brick, I told you stay away!" I screeched. My whole body was engulfed in an icy blue flames. My whole body turned gray, I could feel myself growing angry. Brick stood their eyeing me, I looked back at my sisters to find Bubbles slicing through the ceiling into the air with Boomer(?) following her, Buttercup was completely gray and black decking her counterpart Butch(?). I whipped my head towards Brick finding that he had two balls of crimson red fire in his hands.

"Red, no need to get feisty with me," He smirked, "We just need to talk." I put on a wicked smirk and a slight chuckle. I could see the confusion on his face.

"Brick, do you really think I'm gonna give in without fight?" I questioned in a dark voice. With that said my flames grew, I dashed with me speed and tackled him. I started to throw punches left and right. Hitting his stomach,face and anything I could reach. His eyes flickered to a dark gray. I snickered and smirked. I was about to throw another punch till a sharp pain hit me right in the stomach. I flew across the hall and into the lockers. I quickly recovered and say Brick in a fully gray costume.

"Your coming with me Red, whether you like It or not." I smiled at this threat which made me want to hurt him even more. I straight up decked him. He threw a couple good punches. We threw punches left and right. I wasn't going to give myself up. Until a sharp pain stung my neck, I felt myself go dizzy, my icy flames were gone completely, I could feel myself be eaten up by cold dark blanket. I was out

* * *

**Hey Guys,**

** Did you like it? I really want to know what happens next! So please Review, Follow, and Favorite.**

**~Paranormalpancakes**


End file.
